Charlotte Gray
by peaches.kill
Summary: She knew it was comming all along. She herself had one of her own. She just never bothered to tell the person she was waiting for. Lxoc Slight Lxocxlight
1. Chapter 1

**Charlotte Gray**

**Chapter: 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own deathnote, I do not make any money off of this story. (Last time I'm going to disclaimer this story.)**

"Not a surprise Raito, you scored first again. Wait what? I'm not second?"

Raito's friend took a second look at the score board. He'd always been second to Raito. No matter what, exam scores were written in stone, that Raito was first and his friend was second. But this time, he had been bumped to third. In his place, was a foreign name. Not only was it foreign it was female. Girl almost never made it to the top five, they were too busy trying to wow guys.

There it was, Charlotte Gray, in clear black and white. Number 2.

Raito was not surprise, he had never been out of the first slot since third grade. He was so often there, the school should have just permanently written his name there, to save themselves the trouble of rewriting his name after every exam. But then the Raito's fan girls would have nothing to do. Raito smirked at the selfish thought. But his _close_ friend had never been far behind him, yet somehow this person had snuck up on them like a flash flood.

His friend was bound to get replaced as second soon enough. Raito was surprise it didn't happen sooner.

Taking his attention back to the score board he thought who was this person? He decided it wasn't worth his effort to find out who, it wasn't like they would ever catch up to his first place spot on the podium. He turned around to make his way home, when he was caught off guard by a bizarre girl standing motionlessly a few yards away from the score board.

Her waist long charcoal hair contrasted with her pale white complexion. She had on a thick white jacket, which covered what she was wearing underneath. Her black skirt stopping three inched above her knee. She just stood there, her body facing forward, yet her neck turned sharply toward the score board. Her bright eyes, moving back and forth between the scoreboards trying to find her name among the various classes. They stopped upon her place in second place. Her face stayed emotionless. She sharply took her eyes off the board, and rested it on Raito.

Raito rolled his eyes, and waited for the blush that always came when the girls looked at him intensely like that. Nothing came. The girl's white colorless cheeks stayed pale. A breeze blew by, brushing a few strands of long hair across her face. She took her mittened fingers up, and swept them aside, and tucked them behind her ear gently. She took both hands up to her pale green knitted hat, and pulled it down until it rested right above her eye sight.

"Are you Yagami, Raito?" She asked, her Japanese held an American accent in it. Her voice was a chime that was so soft, a feather would have sounded like a roaring air plane next to her.

Raito nodded, her eyes never blank once, he noticed.

"Are you Charlotte?" He asked, his voice raspy is comparison to hers, he suddenly felt ashamed of it.

She frowned. "Charlotte Gray." She corrected.

"My apologizes." Raito said, his Raito charm filling his temporary blank vocabulary. He smiled a genuine smile. Charlotte's face did not change.

"Congratulations on your test." She muttered, but not in an envious tone. She proved that she was not from around here, most of everyone around here called them exams. Americans called them tests. She turned and walked away slowly, her pace even, and her footstep light.

"What a strange girl." Raito's friend commented when she was too far away to hear. "I mean who wears a jacket that heavy in the spring?"

Raito frowned, he had no idea why, but he felt irritated. "Who wears a shirt that light is the spring?" Raito retorted, staring a whole through his friend's shirt. "You're just jealous that she beat you on the exam." Raito smirked arrogantly.

Raito's friend flustered. "No of course not, I was just saying. She was strange."

"She must have thought you were strange too." Raito replied coolly. Raito's friend decided to not try and argue with Raito. It was a big deal to be considered _friends_ with him. So instead of coming up with a response, he just nodded dumbly.

"Be careful Charlotte, I don't like that Raito boy." The floating figure beside Charlotte warned. It's voice was high and sweet, completely different from Charlotte's soft but dead tone, and unusually uncommon for a female of its kind, who's voices was normally deeper.

"I was just congratulating him, no need to get worried Peace." I said back, in my normal feathery monotone voice. Peace stared down at me, her face blank.

"I know, just be careful is all I'm saying. I felt slightly uncomfortable when your future mingled into the same path as his." Peace explained, her chalky white face frowned impossibly, without making a single wrinkle.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on _mingling_, my future with him. I already know who I was going to be with..." I responded. The corners of my mouth tingling, I wanted to bring the tips of my naturally red lips into a smile. They refused to turn up.

The sun was shining brightly, to brightly if you asked me. I reached up and repulled my hat down pass my ears. It was sixty-eight degrees. _Warm_ supposedly. I felt freezing. I made my way into my house.

"I'm home" I announced to literally no one, because no one else lived here. I turned up the heat to eighty five, just the temperature I liked. Not to warm not to cold. Peace left my side, and slowly floated her way to the kitchen. She helped herself to the variety of neatly placed apples on the table. I leaped onto the couch, and pulled out the old basket from underneath the couch. My mind went numb, as my fingers worked away on the needled yarn. Soon I would have a gray hat. Ironic because my last name was Gray.

The next day, I did my routine. Brush my teeth, and pulled on a heavy jacket. I was going to have to face sixty degree breezes today. I pulled my new gray knit hat out from under the couch. I stayed up late finishing it yesterday. I pulled it over my strait smooth hair.

The only thing different about today was, instead of the street greeting me this morning, it was a group of huddled girls in short school skirts, and white blouses. I blinked boredly. The girls in the back ushered a twig like girl, who was cowering in the back, up to me. Her face was bright. She gulped audibly.

"Listen. New girl, we just wanted to let you know. Raito-Kun is ours, just because you're new doesn't mean he likes you. He was just being nice. Her treat was as vacant as my expression. I didn't want them to ruin my morning before I even had to face the cold weather. I pushed forward, breaking through their feeble defense. I it wasn't hard, they all backed away when I came close to touching them. It was like a magnetic effect. Like how the south pole doesn't even need to touch the other south pole, it just backs away.

I ignored them as a few of them followed me to school, and as I went to my locker. As I went to homeroom, the girls that were in that time period with me, sat a desk away from me, continuing that _vicious_ glare. After homeroom, I didn't see them for the rest of the day. I had a deep suspicion that it was because none of them were smart enough to get into the classes.

Then it happened. Right after lunch break in my English lit class which was a piece of cake for me because English was my native language. Raito was in almost all my classes, except Trig. English was one of the classes he was in. He sat near the window. I sat near the back.

Peace felt it's presence before Raito could even see it touch the floor. Peace tugged my arm, and pointed outside. At first I didn't see it, but as I followed Raito's bored eyes, I soon picked up on the black notebook as it floated down to touch earth. Maybe I was just imagination it, but I felt a deep sense of guilty fear touch my subconciance.

Raito at that time picked his head off the palm of his hand, and looked directly at it with interest. I wasn't going to do anything. I didn't want to be selfish, but without Raito picking up that simple black piece of paper, I would never reach my goal in life.

So in truth, I was the most selfish person on earth right now. I was willing to give up innocent human lives so I could attempt to be happy. This time I was sure I wasn't imaging it, I felt a rush of guilt. It was me shudder with shame.

After class ended, I bit my lip as Raito made his way to the grassy lawn and pick up the deadliest weapon in human history; not that humans have recorded such an existence of a thing. At first he flipped through it, and flipped back to the front page. He read, his face lifted with disbelief. But he kept it anyways. I sighed a breath of relief.

Human's deadliest game was about to begin.

**I apreciate reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2**

**[short a/n - I changed Raito's name to Light. I kept writing Light on accident, so I just decided to change it all together.]**

The altercations were going on around me without anyone suspecting a thing. The first killing had started when a motorcycle gang leader had _accidentally_ got hit by a car. Everyone had thought it was coincidence, but I knew it was much more than a mere coincidence.

It was unbelievable. Raito was killing without a flinch. In school he acted as he always acted, confident and arrogant. His behavior didn't change a beat. I kept a close eye on him ever since the first killing. He's began to kill regularly. Mostly criminals.

School went on; he had tried unsuccessfully to approach me a few times. I had no interest in intertwining my life with his. Especially since he had a death note. I wasn't willing to die, at least not until my goal was achieve. Chiefly since I had wistfully sacrificed all these human lives for my selfish gain. I felt guilty.

One week and four days after the pickup of the note, school days started to get more interesting. When I arrived at school that morning, Light's cocky arrogance had grounded a level. His eyes were blood shot for once, and he had slight bags under them. I didn't see anything at first, but his lips started to move, though no one was around him. I denied the fact that he was talking to himself, so it must mean that the owner must have found him, and that he was indeed talking to the shinigami of his note.

I looked up at Peace for guidance; she was not giving me attention. Instead her eyes were directed to the empty space above Raito's shoulder. She grinned, the slight turn of her mouth making her look much more _human_.

"Raito's Shinigami has found him." She said, her eyes still lingering on the space above Raito. As I had suspected.

I stared, I saw nothing. Of course I couldn't see anything, how absent minded was I? I needed to touch his death note. I was going to need to interact with him. I wasn't going to mention this to Peace, she would get upset, of course she was going to. I had already said I wouldn't mingle my life line with his, I don't joke around, especially not with Peace. Too bad, this was an exception.

I smoothed out my face, and forced a little _life _into them. I flushed a small twinkle into my dark eyes.

Catching up to Raito, my footsteps falling into a pattern with his. "Hi" I greeted meekly.

He looked up, his eyes widening a little, and his face got brighter. "Oh, hi."

I was going to get strait to the point. I stopped walking. He turned around, his eyes questioning. I took a breath, and avoided Peace's eyes. I knew she would be giving me_ the look_.

"Raito, I want to see it," He gave me a funny look; I didn't see anything amusing about it. I reworded myself. "I want to see your shinigami."

He started to laugh hysterically," I don't know what you're talking about." He started to walk away quickly, "Haha, Charlotte, always a kidder." He said over his shoulder. I grimaced, I haven't even spoken to him twice before. I hated it when acted like they knew me. I backed away for now.

After school, I waited at the entrance to the school, Raito had afterschool tutoring. When he saw me, his eyes got hard. I looked at him seriously; any sign of friendliness in my expression had become invisible. He started laughing fakely, "Hey, how's it going?" So he was going to act like I never said anything.

"I know you have..." I paused. How was I going to explain how I knew he had a death note, or even how I knew what one was? Oh well, lets risk it. I mean I could always kill him if anything goes wrong. Plans have already gotten unfold, I didn't need Raito anymore. There was no way my goal wouldn't be reached. _He_ would be involved with this hell held game sooner or later. "I know you have a death note." I finished.

His face was unreadable. His laughing facade from before had vanish. "What do you want?"

"I want to see your shinigami." I hate repeating myself.

He thought about it, "No chance in hell." That didn't seem like something he would have said. Ever.

"Or I'll kill you." I responded monotonously. His eyes widened, for the tiniest of a second.

"So you have one too? Well, I'll just have to kill you first." He responded, his expression taking on the same serious exspression as mine.

"I never recalled telling you I had a death note." I retorted back.

"You're making it quite obvious that you own one." He said, his eyes narrowing down. He seemed to have a problem mentioning the word death note out loud.

"I don't own a death note. But I'm just warning you, if I die, you will die to. That's not just a treat. That promise will be put into effect as soon as my heart stops beating. "I said unblinkingly.

He had no choice in this, either he showed me the Shinigami, or he'll die.

"Turn around and close your eyes." He said, his voice was hard and I felt he was going to stab me right now if I didn't. I stole a glance up at Peace, for the first time during this conversation. She looked disappointed in me, but her head nodded. I turned around; I felt something lightly touch my arm. I heard some shuffling. "Okay."

I took that as my cue to turn around. As I did, I saw it. It looked tall and menacing. Compared to Peace, it was frightening. It seemed to fit the 'shinigami' description a lot more than Peace. Who's body was more human like, and petite. She was a paper white color scheme, as to this shinigami, who was the exact opposite.

"Hi," I said soundly.

"Hi," It said in a raspy chuckle.

"You're a lot different from... what I thought you'd be like" I said after a silence pause.

"Us shinigami are all different."

"I can see that." The shinigami suddenly let out a bellowing laugh. I didn't know what was so funny.

"Raito," I said, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. In a way I needed you to kill those people. So I can't exactly blame you. Also, don't worry about my killing you, unless you try to kill me first."

He nodded. I left.

Raito felt a smile crept onto his handsome face. Even though his identity was just revealed, he couldn't help but feel admiration for the girl who had cornered him. He hadn't had a choice. Even though she had said she didn't own a death note. That did not guarantee she did not own one. And if she had own one, than that must mean a shinigami was following her to. He just couldn't take the risk of the shinigami to be on her side, unlike Ryuk who had announce he was neutral.

"I like that girl," Ryuk laughed. I smirked, so did I.

I kept to myself after that. Peace had gotten a bit upset with me but that was all. Our relationship was different from the ordinary, human-picks-up -death note-relationship. I never had ownership of the death note, but Peace was still my shinigami. She had not dropped her death note, but I could see her as clear as day.

She had floated down when I was still in my cradle. She had reached out and touched me with the death note. I had never actually use the death note, I had just seen it once when Peace had to kill. Peace had always killed for me; there was no need for me to actually own one. There were only two people I had actually asked Peace to kill. The two people I called my mother and father.

I first heard of _him_ when the killings have gone to a maximum! Everyone was starting to notice the heart attacks now. There had been an announcement. I was walking home from cram school when the announcement was broadcast on the central screen in the square. I noticed that Raito was near, many spaces in front of me. He was watching intently at the screen.

"We'd like to apologize for the interruption, but have a worldwide broadcast...." It went on. I wasn't really paying attention until the screen mentioned **L**. _The L_. I was mesmerized, even if he was not as I had imagined. He was much more normal looking.

"I head up an international police task force which includes all member nations. I am Lind.. Otherwise known as L." I think my heart just skiped a beat. "Criminals around the world are being murdered by a serial killer. I consider this crime to be the most atrocious act of murder in history. I will not rest until the person or persons responsible are brought to justice. Kira I will hunt you down, I will find you." I glanced at Raito who at the moment was searching through his messenger bag for something. The death note. My eyes widen.

"Kira I got a pretty good idea what your motivation might be, and I can guess what you hope to achieve. However what you are doing right now, is evil!" I looked back and forth between the screen and Raito who at the moment was scribbling into the death note. I ran forward, but it was already too late. He was already smirking, menacingly. When I got to his side, and shook his arm violently, it was already 30 second after the last letter was written on the white sheet of paper. A short ten seconds later, there was a spasm on the screen. Two teared escaped my wide eyes, and rolled down my pale cheeks leaving a gleamed that reflected off the glow of the screen. I turned up to see The L, collapse onto the desk.

My heart sank down into my gut; there was a dry ache in my throat.

"Peace!" I yelled. A few people around me stared, I didn't care. I could be put in jail for murder right now, I wouldn't care. If only I could avenge L's death. Raito stared at me wide eyed.

"What are you doing?" He yelled.

I ignored his frantic yells, as he shook me.

"Kill hi..." I didn't get the chance to finish the screen crackled.

A big black on white L appeared on the screen. A strange distorted voice started to talk. A leap of hope brought an immediate stop to my intentions of continuing my comand.

"I had to test this just in case, but I... I never thought it would actually happen. Kira... It seems like you could kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it, if I hadn't witness it in person. Listen to me, Kira. If you did indeed kill Lind.. The man who you saw die on television. I should tell you he was an inmate, whose execution was schedule for today. That was not me. The police arrested him in absolute secrecy, so you wouldn't have heard of him on TV, or the internet. It appears that not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I can assure you L is real! I do exist! "I literally smiled a smile."Now! Try and kill me!" There was a moment of silence, but the crowd erupted into a sea of emotions. People screamed, for Kira to kill L, while others profusely scolded L for being a retard enough to challenge Kira like that. I for one was rooting L on. I was ready if Raito had found some way to kill L.

"Can you do it?" L challenged. "Well Kira it seems that you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. Let me return the favor, I'll tell you something that I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a worldwide broadcast. We are only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this video around the world until I found you, but it looks like that won't be neccecary. I now know where you are..." That was all I needed to hear.

Though I paid attention to the rest from my cell phone, I left the scene of the outburst. I didn't need my screaming out like a psyco, and being put in a mental hospital, as a complication before I met my goal. Whether it was obvious now, what my goal was or not, I would tell anyways. I would meet L, no matter what! Even if it was to risk the whole human race.

Raito, who didn't even notice me leave, the same with everyone else, was too busy watching the screen. Ryuk was laughing through the whole ordeal. I secretly wondered why he was here in the first place.

When I got home, I couldn't sleep. I was too busy planning my next move to manipulate how I was going to meet L.

**Reviews are much appreciated. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter: 3**

[**Short a/n - I'm going to start calling Raito Light, because I think it fits more. Apologies for the change of name]**

I was at home, thinking things through with Peace when a knock at the door pushed us out of concentration. I answered the door, through a crack, which let the slightest sliver of light shine through. I didn't acknowledge that there was a person there. After a second the person, Light, cleared his throat.

"Hi." He said lamely.

"Hmm." I responded, my eyes half drooped.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"No." I responded.

He coughed, loudly. "Okay, I just wanted to discuss the situation with you." He proclaimed.

"The situation doesn't involve you."I said boredly," I got what I needed, and I don't need your help anymore. Not like I needed your help anyways. And I just have one question. Why did you stalk me to my house?"

"I didn't stalk you, your address was... Never mind that's not the point. The situation does involve me?" He asked incredulously, "I'm Kira! The point is I need to discuss something with you." He exclaimed, his voice agitated.

"Ryuk are you with Light?" I asked, I found the shinigami's name from Peace. Light seemed uncomfortable able with the question.

"Yeah, I'm here." Ryuk responded. I opened the door wider for Light to get in. Ryuk passed through the door's solid form. I went to sit down on my ragity couch. Light stood awkwardly in the middle of my small living room. Ryuk made himself comfortable by grabbing an apple from my nearby kitchen.

"Any ways, I think it'll be fair that I get to see your shinigami, since you got to see mine." He resolved.

"No." I said bluntly. I wasn't paying attention, my attention was given to Ryuk who gobbled up the apple greedily.

"Why?" He asked, his voice played like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.

"Let's not forget that I only let you into my house because I needed to ask Ryuk something, not to hear what your proposition is." I stated unblinkingly.

Ryuk laughed. "Feisty isn't she." I ignored the comment.

"Ryuk, I need to know who's side you're on, and would you ever kill L for Light?"

"Hmm, nope neither sides. I'm just here for the show." He replied lazily. I knew it, Ryuk was here to ease his own boredom.

"So there is no chance that you'd change your mind and kill L." I challenged.

"Nope." I felt a relief. I was thinking, if Light had killed me, and Peace had killed light, than would Ryuk kill L as revenge? But now that I knew for sure, I could stop worrying what Ryuk would do.

"Oh and Light, If all my plans going to my accordance than I'm going to be working with L to catch you." I said not looking at him.

He seemed taken back at first because he didn't respond. But I felt him snort. Very un Light like by the way. "How ironic." He smirked "I was planning to get closer to L, close enough to kill him." He said arrogantly.

"Well that is a bit of irony, isn't it." I said coyly. "We'll I guess it's just a game to see who would win first." I resolved.

"I bet if I even attempt to kill L, you're going to kill me first, aren't you?"

"Hmm, you catch on quick Light."I said jokingly, with a hint of tease mixed in there, my first attempt at a bad ass attitude, and I must say, I was good. "Correct you are, but If I meet L, I will not kill you with a death note. I will work alongside L to kill you with justice." When I thought about what I just said, it sounded corny.

He smirked," So when we were at school, and you said You'd kill me was a hoax?"

"No, you _will_ be dead by the hands of the death note if you try and kill L before I meet him." I said matter of factly, like that should have been known without me telling him.

I heard Light grimace. "I see, so you would go to any measures to get to L."

I smiled at the fact of seeing L. "Yes."

"Then I could continue doing as I like, as long as I don't interfere with you meeting L?" He asked.

"I suppose, but I must warn you. If the time comes and I still don't meet L, I will sacrifice your innocence as Kira, to meet him. Even if it means I have to show and reveal the death note and my shinigami. But let's hope it doesn't come to extreme measures such as that."I replied boredly. There was a long silence as he thought this over, I got bored.

"That was all I needed form Ryuk. Light, would you be so kind as to leave?" He nodded, surprisingly without saying another word. I heard the door close. All I need now was a reason that declared I knew something about Kira that L hasn't figured out yet. Something that L needed so much, that I would be able to meet him.

I needed classified information. I needed a hacker. Good thing I know one that owed me a favor.

"Peace, lets disappear for a while."

It was a wonder I still remembered the bank account number. I haven't touched it in so long I wouldn't be surprised if the bank had cob webs inside it. I wonder if someone has taken any money out of it. I inwardly laughed at the idea. Of course not, the bank account would not be access able to anyone but me, and of course the person who made it. And the person who made it wouldn't do anything so petty. He was plenty rich.

After I helped Demitri Versaili escape from the grasp of Life with parental figures, he started to follow me around. He stated he owed me his life.

After a year of following me around, I told him to go do something with his life. He did, but not before making it clear I should come to him if I ever needed anything. He left me well off, saying someone who he respected should not have to live her life homeless. Thus coming up with the heft money account in my name. I haven't used a cent.

The plane ride was eventless. I was met with a cold wind blew the speckles of snow into my face. Was it my imagination or did the snow even get colder here?

Victoria Belikov. The old hut looked even more unsturdy this time. But I knew it was anything but unsturdy. I swatted the grass door aside, behind that was a solid metal door. I entered the 26 number pin. Looked into the laser scan as it ran over my eyes, picking up the things that made my eyes different from everyone else's. It beeped and swung open. I bent down and entered the low swooped door. The elevator brought me down into the crust of the earth.

The girl barely sixteen sat on a plush Desk chair, computers surrounded her. Her face an exact copy of mine, except she was dressed in lavished clothes, her room, which was darkly lit, had a modern elegant to it. While my house resembles a broke homeless person's shack.

"Sister, what shall I ask gives me the pleasure of gracing you?"

"Stop sounding so cliché. You sound like a drama on CBS." I retorted huffing. "Where's Demitri?"

Her chair swiveled around, her hand placed neatly on her lap. Her perfect smile was foreign on the face that looked so much like mine. Except hers had a scar going from one right eye, slashing down to the point of her chin. But no, it had made her no less beautiful than the last time I saw her. No, it made her ,if anything, more beautiful in an exotic way. "But really sister, all this time and all you care for is Demitri? I feel hurt."

"Stop calling me sister. I'm surprised Demitri didn't kick you out on your ass the second he came back." I snidely said, walking over to the double doors to the left. My converse's shuffling leaving a dark sneaker print on the crème colored carpet.

"Why sister, I'm hurt from your tone. Even if we're not blood, I must say I could pass as your twin." She responded unfazed, her heels making no noise on the carpet, as she followed me across the wide room.

"Don't remind me." I glared. I shoving open the doors. I slammed them behind me. Inside, a dark haired boy laid on his side in a large White room. His back was turned against the doors. His dark hair was the only thing that made him distinguished able against the white fluffy sheets.

Hearing the noise, his body started slowly move, and he turned around. His eyes were wide open when they rested upon me. He smiled widely.

"Charlotte!" He yelled with as much excitement as he could muster. He used his arm to push himself up on his bed. His back was leaning against the white wall, which made the untouched snow outside darken a shade in comparison. He spread his arms wide, waiting for his hug. I took a step forward, but not any closer than that. He dropped his arms sadly.

"I need a favor." I said in a warm voice.

"Of course, anything for you." He chirped. It was hard to think he was really 15, he sounded barely 10. He got up, and sat on the edge of the high bed, his toes tentatively touching the floor. He stood up, and his knuckles turned white, as he held tightly onto the head board of the bed. He let out a breath of air, and continued to walk towards me. He hugged me this time, without waiting for my hugging back. "I missed you." He muttered. I heard him take in a breath of air, as he snuggle his nose into my hair.

"I need you to hack something." I said tensely, waiting for him to let go of me.

He laughed a week laugh letting so." That's a relief because that's the only thing I could do." If you asked me to open you a jar if pickles, I'm afraid you'd need to go to find someone else. Preferably someone you'd find in a gold bond gym." He joked. I smiled half heartedly at his joke.

I found that incident with L on the central screen, I could smile easier, or joke around once in a while. But being around Demitri made it easier all together. But I hate seeing him joke about his health like that. His sick frail figure only made me more guilty. Peace was staring at us softly.

"I need you to Hack into the Federal files of the world. I want anything that has to do with Kira."

"Kira... the case that L's working on..." He smiled weakly. "I knew you were coming, as soon as I found out L decided to take on the case." He didn't wait for me to respond, he knew I wouldn't say anything that could help his heart condition. "I already did everything," he picked up a black disk cover with a blank disk inside.

I felt bad, I was using him just like Victoria was.

"Demitri why did you let Victoria come back?" He shrugged lightly, as he climbed back into his bed with difficulty.

"She reminds me of you." He said after a while. He turned onto his side, his back was towards the wall, his face toward me. He smiled. His crush on me was sickening. I knew I could never return his feelings. I stared at his bright green eyes sadly. I forcefully turned my gaze away from his.

"Don't you ever worry that she would ever... turn on you again?" I asked bitterly, remembering him the way he looked before I found him.

He smiled. "It's worth it, especially since she looks exactly like you." He coughed violently into his pillow.

I felt my stomach churn. I should leave before this guilt makes me sick. I bent down and placed a quick kiss on his forehead before I left.

Everything I needed was on the disk.

The daily reports were in for the Kira case. One by one the detectives stood up, giving their reports on the case. Everyone had the same news. The only thing different was the fact that L had figured out that Kira was as student based on his schedule. The detective that had to look up the time of deaths of the criminals thought it was strange to look at the time of deaths. But L knew.

After the reports everyone started filling out of the room. L finally turned off his connections to the outside world. It was only time before Watari came back with his cake. The thought of it made him rub his feet together as they rested on the edge of the chair he was sitting on.

Watari came in shrugging off his long olive colored duster coat. It was only after he started serving the cake that cell phone #3 started ringing. Watari gently put down the knife he was cutting the cake with and answered the phone.

"I'm afraid you should report this to the NPA. I see." Watari placed his hand on the Mic end of the phone, holding it away from his face as he spoke. "Ryuzaki, it seems they want you. Though I have no idea they knew how to contact this phone for... you."

L nodded as he held his hand out for the phone. He clicked on the voice distorter, which was connected to the phone. "Hello?" He asked monotonously.

"Hello," The voice said, it sounded feminine.

"Before we continue, May I ask who this is?" L asked politely

"My name's Charlotte Gray. But before we continue you don't have to say your name. Mostly because I know you won't reveal it. No matter, I know that you're The L."

"H.." L began, but she cut him off.

"Please, let me finish before you say anything. I know this is... somewhat surprising to you, your identity was secret, and I promise I won't tell anyone. Second, I would like to say. The information I about to say will make it seem like I'm Kira, but I am not under any circumstances. And I did not go to the police with this information because I simply don't trust them." She paused. "Kira, is someone close to one of the people working on this case. Kira is specifically a student."

"Could I ask for Kira's name?" L responded, his voice was unfazed by any of the following information.

"I can't say."

"I'm afraid I'd need more information than that. You could be just randomly accusing innocent people." L said, biting on his nails.

She laughed," I can assure you that I'm not wrongly accusing anyone. The fact that I know this number to call you should tell you I know things I shouldn't. And don't deny, You Are L."

"Yes, and if I am?"

"I'd like to see you." She said softly. L however didn't detect the double meaning in her words.

"I'm afraid that's out of the question." He said matter of factly.

"Then, I'll gather information. And I guarantee you that everything you know I will know. Even if the information is not going to be publicly announced. I'll check up with you on this number. I want you to know that I admirer you L. I want to work alongside you. Goodbye, until next time, L Lawliet."

There was a long solid beep, showing that she had hung up the phone.

L stared wide eyes at the piece of cake he was about to shove in his mouth. Lawliet... He hadn't heard anyone say that name since he took up the Title L as detective."

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Ps: I have already written the next chapter.**


End file.
